


God's Playground

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Bad Parenting, Chloe Decker as a Pawn, Free Will, Gen, God Resetting the Universe, God's A+ Parenting, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is a Little Shit, Plans Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: God is not happy with Lucifer being out of Hell for longer than his allotted day or two of fun on Earth.  He decides to nudge Lucifer back to where he should be.  Hell.  Too bad things never go the way He wants when it comes to His wayward son.  Soon enough, Plans change.





	God's Playground

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a drabble series. This is just a small drabble to start it off because the word count was so small, I condensed it down to a true drabble. Rest assured, the chapters in this will definitely get longer. Especially when 'Chloe' starts showing up. 
> 
> Also, no matter how hard He tries, He never succeeds in this. Lucifer is too much of a stubborn little shit to go along with his dad's demands. That does mean, no matter how much either of them feel, there will never be any Deckerstar. There might be sex between them, but it will be early on and mean nothing, because that feeling is just not there at the time. This is, after all, not a fic about Chloe. It is about the relationship between God and Lucifer and how screwed up it is. She jut happens to be dropped in that.

He stared down upon the Earth He created and frowned. 

His son was supposed to be in Hell, but he never went back on one of his allowed day trips. Lucifer, the one He had appointed ruler of Hell, had quit his position and moved to Earth full time as a retirement present.

Well, that just wouldn’t do!

With a wave of a hand, he reset the universe up to the point where Lucifer left Hell that last time and watched carefully.

He needed to find ways to change things to let what was supposed to happen, happen.

He Planned.


End file.
